Sway
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: Age Makes Skill..Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkaidai High School Division. She is known for her inglorious sport hopping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? KiriharaxOC Warning: attempt at humor/ author has a tendency to come up with random ideas.
1. Gum and Fun

**FIRST PRINCE OF TENNIS FANICTION****!**

**Well here's the first chapter I would really love feedback on how it's coming along...and I know I wrote a guide on Mary Sue's and how to prevent them but I'm not sure if my OC is a Sue herself, so feedback on that would be wonderful...Now for all of you who actually want to read the story then maybe I should let you do all that xD**

**Just a shoutout to all the people who helped me through this chapter: THANK YOU! I WOULDNT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MAKE IT THIS GOOD WITHOUT YOU XP**

**And just to clear a few things up before you read it: **

**First years are 15 - 16 years old**

**Second years are 16 - 17 years old**

**Third years are 17 - 18 years old**

**...you'll see why once you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed Teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Gum and Fun<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_I'm heading over to the courts in a few minutes, the tennis courts. Rika said she'd teach me how to play! Can you believe it? I can still barely believe it myself! She, a regular on the girl's team, a team that's made it to nationals for the past five years, is going to teach me, a sport hoping maniac…ohh having friends in high places is an amazing thing! _

_Tennis really looks li – Wait! No, stop! Don't you dare pick up that phone…put it down…mom, just listen…thank you. _

_Now as I was saying, tennis really looks like it'd be a lot of fun. I actually think I'll be able to stick with it throughout High School. Don't worry though; I'll keep up with gymnastics. _

_This won't end up like all those other sports…they we're just join-on-a-whim type of sport to me. This is a join-after-three-minutes-worth-of-thought type of sport. _

_Rika took me to buy all my equipment yesterday so I'll all packed and ready to go…I'm just waiting for her to get here so we can be on our way. We're going down to the school courts, and even though the boy's team usually practices there, they're visiting their captain who's in the hospital right now so she said that they can't get mad if we borrow the courts for a day. (Even though Rika's a regular apparently you aren't supposed to use the courts unless it's your season…but for some reason the guys can use it all year round…sexists.)_

_Maybe I'll even be able to convince her to teach me one of her special moves! That'd be sooooo cool…I could be like that freshman regular on the Seigaku's High School division…just not a guy…_

_Maybe if I get good enough I'd be able to have a match against one of the regulars, maybe even the Buchou himself!_

_Maybe - Well that's probably Rika, I should probably go get the door for her so she doesn't think I left without her, bye!_

_I'll write more and tell you how it went!_

_Love, _

_Jun Hara_

* * *

><p>Down at the Kanal General Hospital Sanada Genichirou watched as Yukimura Seiichi gathered the "I'm glad you recovered" gifts that were given to him from his family (mainly his younger sister), friends (the people he converses with in class), and a few fan-girls who managed to figure out which Hospital he was stationed in.<p>

"Yukimura, are you still planning to practice with the team today?" Sanada referred to their conversation the week before.

* * *

><p><em>"Sanada, they say I've made a full recovery; they're discharging me from the Hospital in a couple days. I just wanted to tell you first." Yukimura leant up against the gate on the roof of the hospital.<em>

_"Yukimura…" the idea that their, no, HIS Buchou was coming back stole the words from his throat. _

_After the scare of a 50% survival rate surgery the Rikkaidai team hoped no one else would be visiting the hospital again. Then the unexpected happened…to their Buchou…again. People who didn't know him, or the scare three years ago would comment that everyone was overreacting, sending him to the hospital…in an ambulance. He had a caught a common thing, something that everyone, save Sanada, got at least once in their life._

_He had the flu…the flu. _

_"I'll tell the rest of the team tomorrow when they come, so please don't tell anybody yet, Sanada." He pushed himself off the gate and turned to look down at the street below, leaving the two to stand in silence for a few moments. "Sanada…when I get out of the Hospital on Sunday I want to play a game with you…"_

_"Yukimura, do you really think that's a good idea? You just finished recovering. You should let your body heal completely before doing this." _

_"We'll hold a regular practice first, we can't forget that Nationals are only a couple months away, and then we can hold our match."_

_"Yukimura, is your body going to be able to handle that much strain after just recovering?"_

_"Sanada, what would you do if you were unable to play tennis?"_

_"…I understand."_

* * *

><p>"Sanada –" the door's opening cut him off. The Rikkaidai tennis team stood in the doorway: Yanagi Renji, Kirihara Akaya, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta, and Kuwahara Jackal.<p>

Aunison exclamation of "Yukimura - Buchou!" followed their entrance.

Yukimura smiled at his team, "It's good to see you as well." Then looked back at his Vice-Captain with a hidden glint in his eyes.

Sanada nodded to show that he understood the silent message.

Marui Bunta popped the bubble he made with his signature Green Apple gum and walked forward with a white cake box. A personal gift from the Rikkaidai team to their Buchou

"Thank you," Yukimura said with a small smile and took the box, setting it down at the bedside table.

"Heh, Buchou, I'm looking forward to playing a game with you today." The junior ace of the Rikkaidai team smirked, his hand resting on the handle on his racquet, which he left in an open shoulder bag just for this moment.

Marui laughed, throwing his arm over Kirihara shoulders, "He's not going to be playing a game with you. He's going to be playing a match against me, the genius, today."

"Senpai~ let me go!" He struggled in Marui's grip, despite being taller.

The rest of them team, all of them thinking the same thing (besides Sanada), turned in anticipation for their Captains response.

Sanada Genichirou answered for him, "We need to practice." He turned his back to the rest of the team, looking out the small window, with a direct view of the local tennis courts. Two College students played a relatively easygoing match, "Nationals are coming up in three months. We need to be ready."

It was their year to take back the National Championship title.

Seigaku wouldn't be winning this year.

The mood was shattered, or what little of it that had time to settle in the short twenty seconds of Sanada's reminiscing, when Kirihara stuck his tongue out at the Fukubuchou's back. Marui was barely able to stifle a guffaw at the junior ace's behavior.

Niou Masaharu just muttered, "Puri~" while smiling his wicked grin…which in most cases meant he pulled a prank or thought of a prank to pull.

* * *

><p>Jun snapped her notebook shut, slid it under her pillow, and grabbed the tennis bag sitting by her bedroom door before dashing down the stairs and unsuccessfully trying to stop herself from slamming into the door she was about to open.<p>

"Hara, I told you if you don't want to slam into the door ever time you come down the stairs, you're going to have to start slowing down at the third to last step." Rika Kimitsuna shook her head in disappointment; her friend was normally a little more coordinated than this.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot." Jun explained while picking up her fallen tennis bag and locking the door behind her after stepping out, "Are we walking there? Or should I have Hajime drive us?"

Rika began to walk away, silently giving Jun her answer, but decided to give an explanation anyway, "We'll walk. It will be a nice warm up so we don't have to waste as much time preparing. Instead we can play," She glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye, "Or…well, I'll be playing. You'll be learning."

Jun just laughed and snatched the yellow tennis ball from Rika's hand, "Can you teach me anything on our way there? I want to learn this as fast as I can so I can play against other people too."

"You can practice basic control; this shouldn't be too hard for you seeing as you've participated in so many other sports which require this." Rika referred back to Jun's outstanding sports record…if you can think it, she's done it…now only if she was this dedicated to her schoolwork. "Just copy me." She took the ball back and pulled her racquet from her open shoulder bag. "You're going to need a ball and your racket for this…"

Jun looked at her intently, wanting to see the first thing she had to learn. Rika carelessly tossed the ball up a couple of times before using her racquet to make it…bounce?

"That's it? Rika, I played Table Tennis, this is nothing!" She demonstrated it, "Can't you teach me something a little more difficult?"

"You're doing it wrong, I said copy me…so copy me."

Jun looked over and studied the way Rika was hitting the ball, "but I'm doing the exact thing you are. Just hitting the ball…"

"Look closer, Hara."

Jun did as she was told and still didn't notice how Rika's ball hit the same spot on her racket every time. "Rika, I'm doing everything you told me to do…so how am I doing it wrong?"

"If you can't figure it out for yourself then you aren't going to be a very good tennis player," Rika started; ignoring the fact that Jun was in fact doing better than most beginners…she hadn't dropped the ball yet. But that was to be expected from her, she had to have picked up _something_ from all the other sports she participated in. "You have until we get to the courts."

"But, Rika~" Jun wined.

"You're wasting time."

* * *

><p>Rika never stopped her demonstration and continued to hit the ball all the way to the courts, and about halfway there Jun unconsciously began to mimic her.<p>

"Good job, you have it down. Later I'll be asking what you learnt today so you better figure out what you're doing differently. But for now let's check out your swing."

* * *

><p>"Buy me some more gum, Kirihara." 'Marui-Senpai' ordered his kouhai, the junior ace.<p>

"Buy it yourself, Senpai."

"You better get going, or I might just have to tell Sanada Fukubuchou about that little something~"

"I'm going, I'm going…" Kirihara quickly retreated before the rest of the members left room 324, Yukimura's room.

"Where's he going?" Marui asked, staring at the retreating back of his kouhai, altogether missing his look alike standing only three feet from him.

Kuwahara Jackal noticed and sighed, "Looks like he's been tricked again…you'd think he'd learn by now."

The Rikkaidai team, minus Kirihara, continued their way out of the Hospital and down to the school courts, a red wig left forgotten on the floor, "Puri~"

"When we reach the courts, change and run thirty laps," Yukimura commanded, already wearing his team jersey, the regular's jacket hanging on his shoulders.

"Yes, Buchou!"

* * *

><p>"Rika, why can't I get this right!" Jun explained after missing the ball for the tenth time. "It's just a serve. I should have been able to do this much by now!" She tired again.<p>

Miss.

"Rika!"

Miss.

"Come on, Rika, why aren't you helping me out here? You said you were going to teach me the basics. All you've taught me is how to hit the ball up and down."

Miss.

Miss.

"Hara, you're talking to much. Try concentrating on what I'm doing and just copy that. Isn't that what you're good at after all?" Rika served the ball, fast, into the far left hand corner of the court.

Jun tried it herself but again she swung to soon and missed.

She tried again, but swung to late and missed.

"Hara." Rika snapped. "Just copy me. Try serving at the exact same time I am…you're thinking too much now."

Jun acknowledged Rika's tone and copied her stance. The basic serving stance for right-handed players – body turned to the right, right leg back, right hand in position to hit the ball when it comes down after tossing it up.

"I can do this…my hand eye coordination is perfect and I have great balance…tennis shouldn't be that hard to master."

"Pay attention, Hara." Rika said, "I'm going to serve now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boy's team had already changed and due to orders from their Buchou are simply watching the two girls serve – or more accurately, attempt to serve – the ball.<p>

"There's a 99.9% chance she's a beginner and this is her first time playing the game." Yanagi Renji informed the rest of the team.

Rika tossed her ball up and a split second after Jun tossed her's up as well, "No problem, I can do this."

Rika brought her racquet forward for a fast serve, Jun copied her and, "Hey, Marui Senpai! I got you the gum you wanted!"

The yellow tennis ball flew from one side of the court to the other, successfully hitting the same corner it always has…

"Hara, you should try concentrating next time."

"Rika…" Jun mumbled through a mouthful of dirt. "I was concentrating, that guy's loud voice distracted me though." Jun pushed herself up into a sitting position, wanting nothing more than to go back in time so she could serve that first ball…speaking of that ball…where'd it go? "Hey, Rika, What happened to my ball?"

There was silence for all of a second before someone – a guy – started shouting. "Why you…watch where you're aiming that thing! Do you want to kill me, _girl_?"

Marui, holding the packet of gum, looking at it with confusion in his eyes mumbled to himself, "I don't remember asking for any gum." But he went ignored by a majority of the people – the tennis team, Rika, and Jun – around.

Rika paled, she went to Rikkaidai Middle School and knows that you don't want to make Kirihara mad…especially if it involved tennis. And if you do it normally ends in bloodshed…hardly of it ever being his.

Jun, who didn't go to Rikkaidai, but instead Fuzokumine, and unknown Middle School, didn't understand the severity of a mad Kirihara just reached up to ruffle the back of her slightly longer than shoulder length red hair, a pout adorning her face. "You messed me up, you know that right? I would have hit the ball that time if it wasn't for you…"

"What did you say, -"

"Seaweed – Senpai," She finished her sentence.

"Technically you did hit the ball that time, and with an advanced forhand slice too. However your stance was wrong causing it to fly towards Kirihara's face instead of the other side of the court. If you angled your body into the ball towards the right then you should be able to make the court the next time." Yanagi Renji made his technical input, which Jun conveniently decided to ignore so she could continue to yell at her Senpai for making her "miss" her shot.

"I am not a Seaweed!"

"Seaweed – Senpai~"

Rika looked back and forth between the two bickering Rikkaidai students of the High School division, her Kouhai and friend, her classmate and violent tennis player… "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p>"This isn't Green Apple gum, <strong>KIRIHARA<strong>!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to: Review please~ with a cherry on top...<em>**

**_and if you don't like cherry's then something else that you do like ;P_**

**_If you review I'll have more incentive to upload the next chapter and know what to fix or not..._**

**_I'll read all your stories...If I haven't already..._**

**_Oh come on I'm desperate here! _**

**_Lol, but yeah...  
><em>**

VVV

VV

V

Right there...

Yes that's right...

Right below this...

Just click it...

YES!

v


	2. Flirting

Well no reviews yet Dx so sad...ohh well...maybe this chapter can get some? Huh, huh? yeah ok thanks xD

Again, I'm not so sure if she's a Sue or not so a review of what the readers think would be nice...sorry that this one is a little shorter than the last, and probably not as good in quality either, I wrote it in about 4 hours and only went through it once because I was working from 11am to 7pm today so I didn't have much time to actually work on it...

But I'm going to try and update this story every other day, alternating between Fan Girl or Lover and this one every day, but reviews will help me a lot in continuing to update like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed Teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Flirting<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Jun,<p>

I'm happy to hear that you found a new hobby but I hope, like you said you wouldn't, that you won't stray from your gymnastics practice... I sometimes feel that just because your father and I aren't there that you think you can skip out on your responsibilities. I hope this will be the last thing you decide you want to test out; it's about time for you to settle down and get in the habit of sticking with something for longer than a month or two.

Tell Rika we say hello, and thank you for taking the time to teach you how to play tennis. We appreciate it.

Jun, your father wanted this to be a surprise but I thought I should let you know a little in advance; we are scheduled to return in a little over a month. I hope you have a new gold medal by then... Don't forget about your competition, its in two weeks.

I love you, and you father told me to tell you that he's looking forward to fun game of that American Football he loves to watch, I still can't understand how he sits there and watches while all they do is throw a ball and push each other onto the ground. Ridiculous.

I'll see you soon.

Love,

Mom

* * *

><p>"Come on, keep your legs straight. Toes pointed!" Jun tried to drown out her coaches screeching voice, seeing as how it was directed towards the other girls, and focus on keeping her handstand on the beam.<p>

"Watch Jun, girls, you see that? That's what I want you all to do." Jun's arms wavered for a second before she forces herself upright – err, upside down – again. That voice was going to be her downfall.

She wonders why she even comes here anymore. Well besides the fact that gymnastics is the only thing that gives her freedom while her parents are away, which is 11 months of the year, mind you. If she didn't do gymnastics (first place is mandatory) then she wouldn't be allowed to attend Rikkaidai. Her mom would force her to attend some school half way across Japan simply because her grandmother lives there and she'd have someone besides Hajime to take care of her.

As if.

No way would she go live with her grandmother, the first thing she'd be forced to do would be dyeing her hair a "natural color," like black. She'd be forced to "be rid" of "that god-awful bloody hair." Which, in case she forgot, is her NATURAL hair color. It wasn't her fault her hair was a natural red, just like it wasn't her fault her eyes were naturally green…like Christmas.

"Jun! Keep your legs straight!" – Just like it wasn't her fault for spacing out in the middle of practice…it was that screechy voice which keeps making her lose her concentration.

"Psst, Hara." Amaya, one of the newer members on the gymnastics team being only ten years old, looked up to Jun like a little girl would look at the night sky after just being told the for every time you count a star you'll have a wish granted. "Hara~"

Jun turned to look at her, dismounting from the beam landing up right and finishing her salute. "Yes?"

"I heard you started up tennis, did you get tired of dance that quickly?"

"Hmm, I guess. I just didn't find it very challenging. But tennis looks like it might be fun, I couldn't even hit the ball last time I tried…and when I did, I hit one of the tennis regulars at my school in the face…hehe, Seaweed-Senpai~" She snickered into her hand replaying the incident.

"_Rika," Jun mumbled through a mouthful of dirt. "I was concentrating~ But that guys loud voice distracted me." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, wanting nothing more than to go back in time so she could serve that ball again…speaking of that ball…where'd it go? "Hey, Rika, what happened to my ball?"_

_There was silence for all of a second before someone – a guy – started shouting. "Why you…watch where you're aiming that thing! Do you want to kill me, girl?"_

_Jun reached up to innocently ruffle the back of her hair, a small pout on her face to hide the laughter that wanted to escape because there, on the guys face, was a big red mark in the shape of the furry yellow little ball she was trying to serve just moments before. "You messed me up, you know that right? I would have hit the ball that time if it wasn't for you…"_

_"What did you say, -"_

_"Seaweed – Senpai," She finished her sentence._

"_I am not a Seaweed!"_

"_Seaweed - Senpai~" _

"_Brat…I'll get you for this…" Kirihara Akaya started forward, but was yanked back by Kuwahara Jackal._

"_Yeah, that's right. You can't get me…the super, amazing Jun Hara!" Jun stuck her tongue out, "Seaweed – Senpai."_

_Jackal "accidentally" lost his grip on the taunted boy. _

"_You can't get me, you can't get – eepp!" Kirihara successfully tackled her onto the ground, thus beginning a wrestling war… one of the only sports Jun has yet to try because she never found any interest in it._

"_Can't get you, huh?" Kirihara Akaya sat atop Jun's stomach; "I seem to have you right now."_

"_You'll never take me alive!" _

"…"

"…"

"_Jun," Rika started, "You're an idiot."_

"_But Rika~"_

"_No."_

"_Rikaaaa~"_

"_Oh Kirihara~" Niou sang, another one of those prank-on-it's-way smirks on his face. "You should stop flirting and get off the girl so we can start practice."_

_Yanagi, knowing this was going to happen, already had his line prepared. "Or at least move to the locker room so we don't have to watch you."_

_Kirihara promptly bushed at the implications and jumped off an unknowingly blushing Jun, startling a laugh from her._

"_Niou, Yanagi!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kirihara sneezed making his teammates look at him, "Someone must be thinking about me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Jun, come up here please." Screechy voice asks (more like demands) "Now girls, Jun here is going to demonstrate a Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck Kick–out, watch carefully." She looked at Jun. "Understood?"<p>

Taking a deep breath Jun nodded and got into her ready position, standing up straight only aching her back slightly, her hands held in front of her in a low Preparatory Ballet Position, feet together, and head up.

She took off into a sprint her arms coming up and forward in graceful motions preparing for a cartwheel, kicking up from the ground into a back handspring. Her body flipped in the air once, her toes pointed, hands stationary by her knees, neck straight, and her legs straightened midair. She landed. She saluted.

"Very good, Jun. You may sit down now." Her coach (the one with the screechy voice) said. "Now did you all she how she did that? She started with a smile, something you all forget to do. Every little minuscule thing counts to these judges; you're going to be competing in the semi – national tournament in just two weeks. Practice makes preformed. Not perfect. If you practice it wrong you are going to do it wrong. So smile. Keep your toes pointed and legs straight. Now get back to practice, you only have an hour."

* * *

><p>"Buchou…" Marui tailed off.<p>

"100 laps, now go before I make it 200 hundred." Yukimura ordered, looking at his team regulars, working them to the bone.

"Yes, Buchou!" And they ran.

Sanada ran beside Yanagi and Yukimura, The Big Three, all thinking of the National Championship.

Sanada thought of his next match with Tezuka.

Yanagi thought of how he was going to beat Inui this time around.

And Yukimura thought of Jun Hara, the girl who missed ball after ball the day before. She didn't give up despite how uncoordinated she was, and in the end managed to hit an advanced serve. Granted it did hit their junior ace in the face but he could ignore that seeing as how it was the first ball she actually hit.

When Yanagi later told the team of her nickname, Yukimura grew even more intrigued… The Sport Hopper, eh?"

She could prove to be interesting, and if she showed enough dedication, just what he needs to get his players minds back into the game.

Coming in second to the same school for three years in a row really can do something to a guy, huh.

Niou tripped Kirihara, instigating a string of curses from the younger boys mouth. Yukimura smiled.

Or maybe it didn't change them just as much as he thought. But still, this is tennis practice.

"Niou, Akaya, ten more laps."

Niou grumbled and Kirihara yelled, "But Buchou…!"

"Twenty laps," Sanada reinforced.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Rika Kimitsuna walked along side her kouhai, her best friend, holding her tennis racquet in one hand and her bag in the other. Jun, still sweaty from four hours of gymnastics, panted beside her trying to keep up with the taller girl.<p>

"Rika, slow down~ we aren't having a race~"

"That's a great idea Jun, lets work on your stamina." Rika tossed her a feral grin; "If I beat you to the tennis courts then you have to run thirty laps at top speed." Then took off in a sprint…to the courts, which were over a mile away.

"Rika! This isn't fair~ I just finished my gymnastics practice!" Her only response was mocking laughter from came from quite a ways ahead oh her.

She took off, passing miffed tennis regulars on the way to the school courts. They had just finished a four-hour tennis practice filled with sprints and ball catching; they weren't even allowed to pick up their racquet!

"Where do you think they're going?" Niou asked his doubles partner Yagyuu.

Yanagi answered, "There's a ninety-nine percent chance they're heading to the tennis courts we just left."

"Well I'm hungry, how's up for some cake? His treat." Marui pointed to a startled Jackal.

"What?" You'd think he'd have learnt by now.

And the team set off towards the local burger shop, only getting a few feet before Yagyuu pointed out something that they all failed to notice, "Where'd Kirihara go?"

The team looked around.

Marui in disappointment knowing that they'd have to follow him to keep him out of trouble.

Jackal in relief realizing his wallet had just been saved.

Niou in misplaced happiness knowing he could use this for another prank.

Yagyuu just sighed not caring what they do, it didn't affect him in anyway.

Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a migraine coming on.

Yukimura smiled in amusement, his thoughts on the same path as Niou's now that they weren't on the courts anymore. Hey, he wasn't called the Child of God for nothing.

Yanagi voiced his calculations, "There's a eighty-nine percent chance he followed after Jun when she ran by us to retaliate for yesterday, and an eleven percent chance he went to get ice-cream from the ice-cream truck that past us a couple minutes ago."

Marui's disappointment was quick to turn to mischief and he smiled, glanced at Niou and the Buchou before racing after their junior ace towards the tennis courts; Niou following immediately afterwards.

"Well then, shall we follow them?" Yukimura directed towards the remaining members and they too followed their Ace.

"Puri~"

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for how short it is...not even 2000 words Dx<p>

REVIEW PLEASE

VVV

VV

V

Right there...

Yes that's right...

Right below this...

Just click it...

YES!

v


	3. Maturity

Sorry for the late update Dx**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers For Chapter One and Two:<br>**

**SavageTrickster: **Haha thanks for the first review. I would go back (and I probably will eventually) to fix those errors but I'm so busy (my only writing time being at 12-3am) that I can't fix them right now Dx Thanks for the title's xD I'll try to pick one of them soon, but I'm aiming for the one I said I liked, so I just need to change it now xD And Hey everyone, this girl here has a great PoT fic and Kuroshitsuji fic...you should check them out.**  
><strong>

**GotenLover91: **Thank you for the review, and everyone, this girl here has a good story called Unfortunate acquaintances a Momo x Oc fic. You should check it out xD**  
><strong>

**Wildroadrunner: **Thank you for your opinion on my character, it eased my fears a little bit. And looks like my goal was to unreal, 6 days later =( just my luck to get a minor case of writers block AND my mom makes me do so much work I don't finish until 10 every night and by that time I don't even want to write...but I'll try to stick with it now...even though I have to get up in 5 hours and I'm not even asleep yet -.-'**  
><strong>

**Chillybean: **Thank you for your review and comment on the humor aspect. I wasn't sure if it was funny at all... and I don't think this one was much better in that part.

**Gimmefood:** Thank you for the review haha and you're the only one to review on chapter 1 xD me happy =)**  
><strong>

**lilsweetberry:** In reply to your question, yes she's already attending Rikkaidai, I haven't got to the class scenes yet and I'm not exactly sure when I will, but Yeah, she's already attending Rikkaidai being a first year in the High School division. BTW, thank you for the review (i had to re-write that one word 3 times to fianally get it right Dx)**  
><strong>

**Neon Genesis: **I'm glad you like that part (the sport to sport hopping I mean) I wasn't sure if that would make her seem Mary-sueish or not so I was if'y about putting it in, but I'm kind of glad I did...It makes it fun to write rather than only being able to refer to 1 sport I can refer to lots xD

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who added my story into their favorites list and to everyone who added it to your alert list.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Maturity<strong>

* * *

><p>Rika stared in disbelief at the two supposed High School students of the Rikkaidai High School division. She thought two teenagers attending one of the more disciplined schools in the district would be a little more mature than <em>that.<em>

"Geroff nuf ne!" Jun tried to yell through a mouthful of dirt. (Translation: Get off of me!)

The act of not doing stupid things; that's what Rika defined psychological maturity as...something that both Jun and Kirihara seemed to lack.

"I didn't quite catch that." Kirihara smirked and transferred more weight onto Jun's arms from his perch on her back.

The Rikkaidai tennis team arrived just at that moment and asked the only "sane" person on the outside of the gated courts (Rika) what was going on.

"Yuff batarph! Giellgof nuf ne dedor kai kite coar kear gof!" Translation: You bastard! Get off of me before I bite your ear off!

Niou and Marui laughed at the scene while the rest of the tennis regulars looked on in horror (Yaguu, at the muffled language), mild amusement (Yukimura and Yanagi), and barely suppressed anger (Sanada and Rika).

Rika jumped right into the explanation so she could hurry and tear the two "teenagers" off each other.

^.^

"_Jun you better hurry up or I'm going to beat you!" Rika called over her shoulder, slowing down slightly to let the younger girl catch up._

"_Rika, come on, be nicer to me~ I just finished practice." Jun whined through her panting._

"_If you can still talk then you're fine, hurry up." She sped up again._

_Jun cried out in desperation and attempted to force herself to run faster. Failing altogether. _

_In the end Rika won and Jun ran another thirty sluggish laps around the courts and then tried to drown herself in the water fountains nearby. _

_Rika found Hara and pulled her from the water, red hair plastered to her face in a mixture of sweat and cold drinking water, and a drenched towel draped on the back of her neck letting water drip down her loose white and pink stripped T-shirt and onto her yellow tank-top underneath. Her khaki color short pants spotted with the water that dripped onto them when she shook her head, spraying water all over Rika, and earning herself another ten laps._

"_Hey, Rika, I think I finally figured out how to hit the ball!" Jun informed her friend while finishing her tenth lap._

"_Really now, seeing how bad you did yesterday I find that hard to believe." She was referring to how Jun was unable to even hit one ball besides the one that connected with the "Baby of Rikkaidai's" cheek._

_Jun yelled, "Yeah, I'll show you," and ran over to her equipment stuffing two yellow balls into each of her front pockets. She held her racquet in her right hand and held a fifth ball in her left hand. She walked to the courts closest to Rika and chose the one in the center, getting into the standard serving position in the right service court. She angled her feet to the right, bending her neck to look down at the ball she was bouncing, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up – _

"_Get on with it already, Hara. Just serve the ball!" _

_Down, up, down, catch. "Ok, just be ready for the most amazing serve in the history of serves, you hear me? The best serve you've ever seen –"_

"_Hara…" Rika trailed off warningly. _

"_Heh, fine. But just remember you –"_

"_Hara!"_

"_Ok, ok! I'm going already." She pouted, but one glance at Rika's fuming face and she quickly threw on a nervous smile and threw the ball up into the air waiting for it to come down. It past the spot for a normal overhand serve and Rika clenched her teeth. But Jun still waited and waited until it came to be about two feet above the ground, she brought her racket up in an underhand serve, successfully lobbing the ball in a high arch above the net and into the court across from her. _

_Rika closed her eyes and massaged her temples; if she had known how much this would hurt her head she never would have agreed to teach Jun the basics of tennis. _

_Jun smiled happily, pleased with her solution. "It's great isn't it? My serve I mean." _

_Rika opened her eyes, reluctantly accepting the fact she was teaching a complete numbskull when it comes to tennis. "Hara, that serve has so many holes in it a five year old holding a racquet for the first time could return it… just think of what a teenager holding a racquet for the hundredth time could do." She walked over to her tennis bag, pulling out her pink practice racquet and walking to the other side of the court. "Serve it again and I'll show you what a teenager holding a racquet for the thousandth time can do."_

_Jun smiled and pulled one of the balls out of her pocket and got into her serving position, throwing the ball up and hitting a simple underhanded serve._

_Rika ran forward and jumped, her feet pushing off the ground hard enough to send her a couple feet into the air, and brought her racquet down fact hitting the ball right back into the right service court and hitting Jun's racquet handle hard enough to send it flying from her grip. She landed in a crouch; her tennis racquet perched over her left shoulder still in the grip of her right hand, "Dive."_

"_Rika that was awesome!" Jun exclaimed rushing over to her racquet and picking it and the ball up awhile running back over to her spot on the court. "Can you teach me how to do that? What did you call it? Dive? Oh, it was great! I really want to learn how to do that move!"_

"_I can't teach you anything until you learn how to serve the ball the way I tried to teach you yesterday." Rika pulled a ball from her pocket, "Once you learn this I'll teach you something else."_

_Jun nodded and attempted to serve like she had the day before, and like the day before she either hit the ball too soon or too late._

"_Try to copy me, like yesterday, Hara." Rika got ready to serve her ball, and watched and Jun did everything almost simultaneously with herself up until hitting the ball. Rika's went over the net and into the court across from her; Jun's hit the net and rolled back towards her. _

"_It didn't work," Jun pouted._

_Rika explained that she didn't hit it hard enough and that she should try it again._

_It hit the fence behind Rika, and Rika explained that she hit it too hard._

_Jun finally got it on her fourth attempt but hit it too hard on her fifth._

"_Just keep on playing around with that and you'll get the feel of it eventually."_

_And eventually was when tennis balls were scattered across the courts._

"_I did it, I did it! Rika, did you see that! I hit three in a row!" Jun jumped up and down, excited, and hit her last ball over to the other side, "Its four now, my personal record!"_

_Rika Kimitsuna smiled for the first time since they got there and ordered Jun to pick up all the balls. _

_Jun had a sinking suspicion it as because of the ball she accidentally hit her with on her eighth attempt. _

_A pounding of feet drew Jun's attention from her task and she looked up to see Kirihara, aka Seaweed-senpai eating a caramel apple pop, her favorite candy. _

"_Seaweed-senpai!" She cried, dropping the basket of balls she gathered, ultimately spilling them all over the court again._

"_Hara!" Rika yelled, trying to get the sport hoppers attention, but her call fell on deaf ears. Or more accurately, ears attached to a body, a body that was attempting to steal the lollipop from the boy's hands._

"_Let go of me you crazy girl!" Kirihara shouted holding his arm above his head, not that he really needed to seeing as how Jun only came to his shoulders (…if she was lucky) while Jun wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to shimmy up his body and reach his candy. Like those Anime movies people watch and laugh at because they turned into chibi characters. _

"_Gimme, gimme!" Her hand reached out in desperate attempts at grabbing the candy that was still three inches from her fingertips._

"_No, let go of me!"_

"_Gimme!"_

"_Hara, get off of him and pick up the balls." Rika tried to reason with her kouhai, "I'll teach you 'Dive'." _

_Her bribe went in one ear and out the other._

"_Hey, stop, let go of my hair!" Kirihara grunted in pain, his arm dropping just enough for Jun to grab her prize and hop off his back._

"_Mmm, thank you for buying me this Seaweed-senpai." _

_Kirihara pounced on her without a second thought. He knocked them both to the ground, the "prize" skid across the courts, and while Jun tried to crawl over to it he took the opportunity to sit on her back, successfully pinning her to the ground under his weight._

_^.^_

"– and that's what happened," Rika finished.

"He went to the ice-cream truck first and then made his way here, my calculations were wrong."

"Haha, look, he's flirting with her again!" Niou said just loud enough for a laughing Kirihara and a struggling Jun to hear.

"I'm not flirting with her!"

"Dereth noe dway ime flatang dwith hem! Mow Geroff ne, theedeeth-sempay." Translation: There's no way I'm flirting with him! Now get off me, Seaweed-senpai.

"He's so flirting with her…" Marui 'whispered' to Niou, who in return 'whispered' back, "Kirihara and Hara sitting on the tennis courts, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

"We are not!"

"Dewe dar noth!" Translation: We are not!

"I'll make a deal with you; I'll get up if you promise not to call me Seaweed-senpai anymore." Kirihara reasoned a, in his opinion, very easy deal.

"Dine." Translation: Fine.

"Promise."

"Kai tromdith nop po kall que theedeeth-sempay qunynore, kappy?" Translation: I promise not to call you Seaweed-senpai anymore, happy?"

"Good, now that that's settled," Kirihara smiled happily and stood up walking away, back over to his team members.

Rika frowned, knowing her friend.

"Seaweed-kun, you owe me a new caramel apple pop because you made me drop that one!" Jun yelled at the retreating back, smiling as she saw it stiffen.

Niou laughed, and Marui, the closest one to Kirihara, got his racquet stolen. "Hey, Hara, how about we play a little game? I promise to go easy on you."

Sanada made a move to object but Yukimura interfered, putting his arms out in a gesture to stop.

Rika's frown became more prominent.

"No thanks." Jun smiled and retreated into the far east court (the one nearsest the benches) and got into serving postion. "I finally figured out how to serve so I'm going to keep working on this for a little while."

Yukimura smiled.

Kirihara fumed.

"Did you know that this one guy from Hyotei can serve the ball at the speed of 221 km/h?" Jun looked at Rika, "Don't look so surprised, I always do my research before starting a sport."

"Just pick up the balls and practice your serves, Hara"

"But I'm already here!"

* * *

><p>"How long is she going to do this?" Jackal asked Rika.<p>

"Until I tell her to stop, she doesn't have it down yet. I'm just waiting for her to figure out what she's doing wrong." Rika explained while thinking, 'I know she knows she's doing something wrong based on that look of concentration on her face. Now I'm just waiting for her to figure it out.'

"Tch, like she'll ever be able to figure it – OW!" Another imprint the size of a yellow furry ball appeared on Kirihara's cheek. "That's the fifth time today! Get back here you crazy brat!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear! I think the ball is just attracted to your face!"

"What'd you say!" Kirihara chased her and Jun ran like hell was behind her… and in some people's opinion it was.

"She did it right that time didn't she?" Jackal asked.

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom,<em>

_Don't worry, I won't. By the way, my gym coach used me as an example in class today (just thought you'd like to know.)_

_I finally figured out how to serve the ball right! But the only time I can ever get it right is when I hit my Senpai in the face…no, don't worry not Rika but a member on the boy's tennis team. He's one of the regulars and apparently he's really good. His name is Seaweed-senpai._

_Rika say's hello and that it wasn't any problem._

_Was that thing in two weeks? I thought it was in a month. Ah! Wait, no, drop the phone, and stop yelling at dad. I was just kidding. I knew it was in two weeks. Mom you don't have to worry, Hajime is here._

_I'm looking forward to playing football with him too! And don't let dad see that letter, you know how he gets when people talk bad about "his football" haha. Well, tell him I'm looking forward to playing a game with him when you guys get back._

_See you soon,_

_Jun Hara_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the end of Chapter 3...I tried to make this one longer, and I got 6 word pages done...but that was my limit for this chapter sorry guys.<strong>

**.v**_  
><em>


	4. Fundraiser Panic

Sorry for the wait.

I would like to thank all my reviewers for chapter three and everybody who Favorited and alerted my story so far.

I would love more reviews on this chapter. Criticism and flames are accepted. I want to know what you all think about this story. It will help me know what you like and what to put in future chapters and what to avoid.

If you would, will you tell me what you like most (The letters to her parents, her gymnastics training, her tennis practice with Rika, her interactions with Kirihara, the Rikkaidai tennis team scenes) and if you'd tell me what you'd like to see. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

><p>As for the names, I think I may have made it confusing as to what was the first name and what was the last name so I'll go through it right now.<p>

**First:** Jun

**Last:** Hara (I write it as if Jun is her family name but really her family name is Hara and so she is only referred to with her first name by her elders, everyone else calls her Hara…Sorry for any confusion if there was any)

**First:** Kimitsuna

**Last:** Rika (Rika is her family name, Now that I look back, I really like that first name…read it out loud doesn't it sound pretty? Haha I got bored and just put a bunch of sounds together xP hehe)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC

* * *

><p>I would like to take a moment to thank Gimmefood, GoldenstarDancer, Everlude, Lilsweetberry, and SavageTrickster for taking the time to review chapter 3.<p>

Chapter 3 reviewers:

**Gimmefood: **I'm sorry for the wait haha, I just wasn't in the mood to write until recently when GotenLover91 forced me to write this next chapter haha.

**GoldenstarDancer: **Thank you for the review, each one makes my heart feel all fuzzy xD

**Everlude:** I tried what you suggested and tried to add more detail. I don't know how well I did though Dx**  
><strong>

**Lilsweetberry:** Thank you for your review. How does Seaweed-chi show disrespect towards Kirihara? I want to see if it is what I'm aiming for… Hmm, I don't think this will give anything away so I'll explain. The reason she shows disrespect towards Kirihara is mainly because he made her "miss" that first serve when she was so concentrated on hitting it right. Then because of his heated reaction towards the name she does it just to rile him up because she finds it fun. I can see Yagyuu starting a campaign to stop High School students and below from using crude language.

**SavageTrickster: **Haha thanks for the review xD Well here's chapter 4. I'll Pm you about it...even though you'll probably be reading this after the pm . lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fundraiser Panic<strong>

* * *

><p>Jun Hara walked into class 1C with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were alight with mischief - mischief that could rival Niou's for sure. She was the first one there and thus, the first one to pick her seat for the upcoming year.<p>

She chose the seat in the far left back corner, one which she knew, would give her ample nap time.

Jun placed her small blue book-bag onto her desk, sank into her seat and tugged her oversized sports bag to rest against the wall. She pulled her small worn travel letter book from her bag, the title, worn with use, staring back at her from the little white box notebooks provided for a title.

'Mom's & Dad's - Travel Book'

She peeled the cover back and, feeling the need to reminisce on past years, began reading from the beginning whereas normally she skipped to nearly the end so she could get her reply over with and send the book back out. The book; her only means of communication with her parents.

Hara Haruto, a well off business man owning his own food company, as well as Jun's father, was always away on overseas business. He started out as a soccer player but slowly shifted to becoming a chef. He opened his own restaurant right before he met Jun's mother and five years later they were married, had a three year old daughter, and his small restaurant became a small company. Fourteen other 'Hara_ - Food of the World'_restaurants were spread out through Japan and he owned them all; that's when the traveling started, and when Hajime was hired.

Hara Masuturi, Jun's mother, and owner of _'Hara Fashion Industry' _always left to travel with her husband and often times had her own company business to attend to. More often than not she missed scheduled appointments - to which Jun gave the name - seeing as how ever since she turned twelve the time in which her parents came home were more of a school assignment verses something she was looking forward to, something she enjoyed.

If her mother wasn't constantly pressuring her to be the best, and all of their conversations didn't always stray to gymnastics and competitions, and if her father wasn't constantly pushing her to be a leader, to be the role model everyone followed, then maybe, and just maybe, she might of found it within herself to look forward to the dates her parents said they would be visiting.

Yes, visiting.

Jun long since forsaken the term coming home in regards to her parents.

Of course it wasn't their fault; she didn't blame them, not entirely. Of course she also couldn't help but wish they were around more.

"Only another week until my competition, huh?" she muttered to herself. She loves gymnastics it was the only thing she was good at. Well besides being the random girl that always made others laugh - or more accurately, always managed to make a short term enemy - she didn't see herself as perfect, and she knew she never would be.

Not in any sense of the word.

Not like her mother wished her to be.

Not at all.

"Dear Mom and Dad," she mumbled as she wrote. "Classes are finally starting today. You know how I told you about that fundraiser the student counsel wanted to put together for our school? Well they decided to go along with it. Rika told me that they are going to be taking a representative from each class to put something together for the whole school to enjoy.

"I hope I get picked! That'd be so fun. I already have this really cool idea that our class can put together and it hardily costs a thing, plus it'd bring in a lot of money for our school." She paused for a moment lifting her pencil from the page and turning to look at the door nearest the teacher's desk.

"That's odd. I was sure I heard something, but no one's there." She murmured slightly louder than what she was reading from her paper. She shrugged and faced the front of the room again.

A shriek flew from her lips.

There sitting on the desk in front of hers – facing her and bending till her face was level with the seated girl who just seconds ago was mumbling to herself while writing in a little red notebook – was Rika Kimitsuna.

"Rika! What are you doing in here? This is the first year's classroom, and unless you suddenly got a year younger or failed last year, which is pretty much impossible for you because you're a straight _A_ student, then you should be in your classroom, not mine." Jun scolded her hand, which flew to her chest from the shock of having her best friend's face a few mere inches from her own, landed on her desk with a '_Thump'._

Rika sent the younger girl a smile, "Now, I would normally dignify that with a witty comment but for now, in order to save yourself from further embarrassment, and this time in front of other second years who find joy in gossip, then I suggest you hurry to your class. Who knows, you might still be able to find a decent seat."

Jun looked at her second year friend with confusion in her eyes, but it quickly changed to recognition and then dread as she understood what Rika was implying. "No, oh no, I need that spot!"

She quickly gathered her belongs, thankful for once of not being a very studious student who lays out every pen and pencil in a precise order, or even being one of the students who took anything out at all until the teacher called for them to.

And sometimes not even then.

It sure did make packing up because you went to the wrong classroom by mistake a lot easier, which was exactly what Jun was doing.

She shoveled her pencil and notebook into her bag and sung said item over her shoulder before yanking her sports bag up and onto her other shoulder, dashing out the door – straight past a bewildered Kirihara who looked between her and the room before a devious smile formed on his face and a shutter tingled down her spine, the short baby hairs on the back of her neck prickling up and a strange sense of unease coursed through her body.

She had a feeling she'd regret Kirihara being the one to know she made that mistake, but she didn't have enough time to go back and threaten to use him as target practice because she felt getting that seat was far more important than a few raised hairs on the back of her neck.

Even if those hairs were telling her that he probably just found his blackmail ticket.

Jun took the stairs two at a time, sometimes skipping the second and hopping straight onto the third, to reach the second floor and she slowed to a speed walk down the hall and past a teacher holding a file of papers.

She slid the door open and saw a boy walking towards the far left corner seat in the back right next to the window and resorted to drastic measures. Dashing around nearby desks she hopped over one, landing on the seat behind it and jumping from the onto the desk diagonal to the one she was on.

She glanced at the boy.

He glanced at her.

And they ran, or well, he ran, she hopped from desk to desk.

Slipping her small blue book bag from her shoulders she tossed it onto the desk she was aiming for and slid her oversized sports bag off next, dropping it right in the path of the boy who wanted to take her seat. He had better reflexes than she hoped and jumped over it still keeping his stride. She did like she did the stairs, two at a time.

With the loss of weight she found it easier to hop from desk to desk, seat to seat.

The desk was at last only a desk away and leapt for it, landing crouched on the desk she pivoted and threw herself back into the seat that the boy had just pulled out, her feet hanging over the top of the desk and her small book bag tangled around her leg.

He landed on her lap and she laughed while poking at his sides, "Nah-uh, Heji-kun. This is my seat."

Heji Akuma swatted at her hands and settled himself more comfortably on her lap. "This is pretty comfortable. Beats sitting on a cold plastic chair any day." He leant back, letting all his weight fall on her and Jun coughed as his weight pushed the air from her lungs. "I don't think Sensei will notice if Hara is missing today…I can just tell him she got sick."

Using her last resort Jun began poking and prodding at his waist. Heji laughed and tumbled from her lap all the while exclaiming, "All right, all right! You can have the seat!"

Jun smiled in response and leant over to pat his head, "That's right. It's my sea -"

At that exact moment their Sensei walking into the room waving a page about, "Ok everyone, gather around. I'm assigning seats today so you better remember."

Heji fell into another fit of laughter and Jun let her head fall with a _'Thump'_ onto the table in despair.

_She was so close._

After everyone was seated in their new seats, Jun sitting coincidentally one seat in front of the one she wanted and Heji sitting to her right. Urasi Horunmi sat in the seat which both Jun and Heji wanted, which earned him numerous glares – even if they both knew it wasn't his fault…being one of their group of three entitled a few glares and sniffs in his direction. He did, after all, get the seat which both of them raced for only minuet's before.

Their Sensei cleared his throat, successfully quieting the previously talking class, "Class I'm sure you all know about the fundraiser the Student Council proposed? The principle approved, and so a student from each class will be responsible for hosting an activity.

"I would like all of you who wish to participate to come to the front of the room and present your idea to the class. The idea with the most votes will be the one which this class with host; and the one who presented the idea will be the class leader for the next week during club period. If you are chosen and have club activities then you will need to schedule alternate meeting time that meet people's schedules or do it by yourself. Now, whoever wishes to present an idea please come to the front of the room."

Jun was quick to stand, as were a few other girls and guys from the class and they made a single line across the front of the room while waiting for their Sensei to tell them the order in which they'd present their ideas.

"Kirmi, you can present your idea now. Class please listen and pay attention." Sakini-Sensei said, motioning Kirmi forward.

Kirmi Ashuda was a shy looking boy, but he was in fact the class clown. "How about we organize a booth where students can throw pies at the teacher's faces, each throw can be 200 yen."

Sakini- Sensei quickly dismissed Kirmi and moved onto the girl next in line, Sakuri Nikima, a shy girl who is top of the class and friends with a lot of the upperclassman.

"We could always host a café here in our class room."

Some of the girls smiled and nodded, clearly looking forward to that idea.

Runsuki Marivanda, a dark skinned girl from Brazil, spoke quietly but her voice carried over the class room…it wasn't every day they got to hear her speak. "Our class can put together a sporting event which other may participate in. Like that game Flag Football. I would assume a lot of guys and even some of the girls would want to participate in that."

This time a lot of the guys smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tandashi Eiri, a quiet boy who was probably the most mature in the class by far, stated his idea as a fact. "We can hold an auction. A few students' can be picked and auctioned off to go on a date with whoever bid's the most on them. And it'll be ninety percent profit to the school board. The profit will pay for the date. It can be a boat ride with dinner included down at the Tandashi hotel. My father already gave permission he said that each of the ten boats will only cost us 774 yen a boat. So in total it'll be 7740 yen."

Jun stepped forward, her eyes shining brightly, "I think we should defiantly do this idea! And to top it off we can add voting pallets, for the two students we want to see go on a date together the most, like as a practical joke. It should be the two students who seem to fight the most on campus will have a date set up by this class somewhere on school campus for them… we can film it and make a video for them too. "

She laughed, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Heji smirked and chocked on a guffaw. "Wouldn't that be you and Kirihara-senpai, Hara~?"

Jun smiled, "Who?"

Urasi chuckled and repeated the point of confusion in simpler terms, "Seaweed."

Jun's smile froze on her lips and she paled to a point she looked ill; "I knew I was forgetting something! He saw me this morning! Oh, no. He's not going to stop teasing me for weeks…stupid Seaweed head."

Urasi and Heji both looked at each other in confusion, wondering what in the world she could be talking about. "Wha…"

Sakini-Sensei took his place at the front of room and motioned the rest of the class back into their respective seats. "Jun, stop trying to hustle Urasi out of his seat and take your own please."

She did so with a pout.

"Now, who wants to do the Café idea?" One girl raised her hand but when she saw everybody else with their hand still down she slowly let it sink back to her desk.

"Who wants to do the Flag Football idea?" A few of the guys in the class room raised their hands.

"Well it looks like the majority of you want to do the auction. Am I correct?" When the class nodded their consent he continued, "Well then, Tandashi, you're in charge of this project. I hope you do well. You have from now to lunch to work out a schedule for the class. I'll check in with you later." With that said Sakini-Sensei left for his office down the hall to write down their class selection and then converse with the other Sensei's who had the same idea to leave their students to their own devices while planning out the fundraiser.

Class 1C arranged their desks in a circle and gathered some blank white paper to draw out how they will decorate their room for the auction, and if they'd need to move the auction outside to the stage.

"I'm telling you, we'd get a lot more money if we hosted this thing outside where everyone can participate." Urasi pointed out, trying to get Heji to see reason.

"It wouldn't matter as long as we did enough advertizing for it!" Heji refused to see the blatantly obvious reason simply because Urasi pointed it out first.

"We'd make more from the stage."

"Just advertise and we won't have to worry about it."

"It'll be easier if we did it from the stage!"

"What, are you so much of a baby that you can't handle a little pressure?"

"That's not…"

They continued their argument, and the rest of the class sat back and watched as the two boys went back and forth at each other. Even though it was a daily occurrence to see those two fight, they were the best of friends and the rest of the class, including Sensei, gave up on worrying about them and their arguments.

"Ano… why don't we leave this for Tandashi to decide… it was his idea after all." Sakuri said, shifting the attention from the fight onto Tandashi who sighed and agreed with Urasi.

"I'll go sign us up for a spot then." Jun volunteered herself. "How long should I reserve the stage for?"

Tandashi pulled out a pen and quickly did a few short calculations, "We only need about an hour. Can you try and reserve the spot around three Saturday?"

Jun nodded and left the room, hearing another argument starting up between Urasi and Heji just as she slid the door shut. "I swear… That date I proposed is sure to go to them."

She ran down the stairs, her heel catching on the second to last one, sending her sprawling on the ground.

She quickly pushed herself up and smoothed her skirt, brushing invisible dust participles from her blazer and straightening the blue tie at her neck.

She shot a quick glance around her and whistled a low tune while inching her way away from the stairs, "Nobody saw that…"

A muffled laugh caught her attention and her back stiffened. Please don't let that be who I think it is, she thought desperately, her eyes, despite her will, strayed towards the source at the top of the stair case.

"Seaweed head…"

His eye twitched at the nickname but he kept a relatively calm facade despite it. "You're just full of surprises today aren't you? First you enter the wrong room and then you trip down the stairs." His laughter filled the hallway, "and the days just begun to! You haven't even had your after school tennis lessons. I knew today would be good... My horoscope said so."

She sent him a light glare, for the teasing wasn't as bad as she'd thought it'd be, but still didn't like the fact he was laughing at her. "Hmph... Why are you here anyway? This is the third year's floor." Her glare turned fierce, "You're not a stalker now are you?"

Kirihara looked at her with the are-you-seriously-asking-that-question look which Jun returned with the yes-I-did-just-ask-that-question-now-hurry-up-and-answer-me look.

He scowled and settled on glaring at her. "Why would I stalk you?" His green eyes swept over her standing form, "My taste is better than _that_."

Her pride took a hit and her glare deepened, "Hmph… I don't have time to argue with you. I'm needed elsewhere."

Jun pivoted on her heels and stalked away from the irritating boy named Seaweed. She followed the well known path to the office – a place she visits often, mostly because her short attention span and her disability to pay attention to any subject other than English – and passed it, stopping just before the bulletin board. Her eyes scanned it, ignoring the quite footsteps which came to a halt just behind her, and her jade eyes stopped at the white lined paper titled _"Stage Sign Up's"_ .

An arm encased in a forest green sleeve reached around her, she stiffened, and, grabbing the pen seated on the ledge of the board, signed, _'Class 2C – 3pm'._

Jun looked at the offending mark on the page, her eyes wide, and spun around to face the person who signed their class up for the time her class wanted. She groaned, "I should have known…" Her eyes strayed down towards the pen still within his grip, and seeing as he made to move to release the object, and offending item, she reached for it. "I need that."

He smirked and held it up above his head, like how he held the candy a few days before. His eyes sparkled with unheard laughter.

Jun looked up at it and, standing on her toes, reached for it, her left hand falling on his shoulder for extra support. Her fingers brushed his wrist but fell just short of being able to grasp the item, "I said I need that."

"Well then you should get it, shouldn't you?" Kirihara looked down at the smaller girl, his smirk turning into a full out grin at the glare she sent him. He honestly thought she looked like a little kitten baring its teeth at a full grown lion; all in all, a hilarious picture.

Through gritted teeth she forced herself not to do anything drastic, like kick him.

The mental image of animated Seaweed rolling around on the ground flailing like a fish sent her into a round of laughter and she momentarily forgot about the pen holding in his hand while she doubled over holding her stomach.

Kirihara looked in bewilderment at the girl who just moments ago was reaching for the pen that was now lowered at his side and was now laughing for no apparent reason. If he thought before she wasn't completely in the right state of mind he was now sure she was mental.

"Seaweed…" She tried to relay why she was laughing like an idiot on drugs.

Kirihara's eye twitched.

"Rolling…around…like a…fish…out of…water…" She got out through pants and giggles.

Kirihara had to force himself not to strangle the girl in front of him… his Senpai's had forbidden him from physically harming the girl, and he'd rather not face Yukimura-buchou's wrath over her.

* * *

><p>Back in class 1C Sakuri voiced a question that made most of the students wonder. "Ano… w- what happened to Hara-chan?"<p>

Urasi and Heji stopped their bickering just long enough to shrug and say, "Probably making someone mad or acting like an idiot somewhere."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of the Tennis team in this chapter.<p>

Anyways, remember to review before you click off to read another fic xD


	5. Zombie Madness

Sorry for the wait.

I would like to thank all my reviewers for chapter four and everybody who favorited and alerted my story so far.

I would love more reviews on this chapter. Constructive criticism is preferred, I would like to know what I need to improve on so I can try to make my stories all the more enjoyable for my readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC

* * *

><p>I would like to take a moment to thank Gotenlover91, Everlude, NighttimeFirefly, Chillybean, SavageTrickster, OROgoldenpair1, Chiyako Chan, Gimmefood, lilsweetberry, and StarlightTango for leaving reviews xD<p>

**Chapter 4 reviewers:** (I'm going to cut these down to the people's whose reviews stood out the most to me about three to a chapter – mostly to prevent the A.N. being a 1 ½ pages long – and maybe adding a fourth or fifth to people to who don't have pm options *cough lilsweetberry cough* and anonymous reviewers.)

**StarlightTango:** I'm sorry I never got around to thanking you for your review so this chapter will be dedicated to you for my late reply and update time. Thank you for reviewing my story xD

**Lilsweetberry:** Hmm, ok. I kind of like Seaweed-chi~ I'll probably end up using it sometime in future chapters xD And thank you for your responses on what you'd like to see more of… I'll work on that for the next chapter xP

That's it for the responses this chapter – sorry guy's I'm a little short on time and I've already put this update off for a long time.

* * *

><p>I'll apologize in advance for any grammar spelling mistakes. I noticed a few when I was reading it with my friend the other day but right now My eyes are just skimming over them all, so if you'd review and maybe tell me where they are that'd be great.

Sorry for the late review. I got a little to in over my head with school and now it's attempting to murder me (or bury me alive, whichever floats your boat) with homework and no free time except in a few of my classes where I am normally working on another story of mine. DX

Well onto the story now xP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Zombie Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>A sneeze rang through the empty corridor on the first floor and a mellow voice began a low mutter to keep herself entertained and to drown out the silence. "Someone must be talking about me. I bet its Seaweed Head…he's such a stalker. I mean… really! That's just too many coincidences for me to believe." Jun tusked.<p>

She bent down to retrieve the pen Kirihara dropped on the floor in his hasty retreat, and signed _'Class 1C – 4pm'_

She had half a mind to scribble out the time he wrote but ultimately decided against it. He did share a class with Rika after all… and it wasn't a smart thing to make that girl mad… she put someone in the hospital once – even if it was only an accident – the poor kid ran into Rika after tennis practice, her hair was crazy wild with untamed ebony curls and she had slight black smudges around her grey eyes from where she rubbed at them after splashing her face with water, momentarily forgetting she was wearing the mascara her mother forced into her hand that morning. He let out a shriek of terror, thinking she was medusa, a Greek chthonic monster their English teacher was talking about earlier that day, he froze from fright and when she went to ask him if he was alright he took a step back, spun around straight into the wall, stumbled back a few steps, missed the wall corner by inches, and tumbled down the stairs.

Yes, she decided. It definitely wasn't a good idea to make Rika mad.

"He better be happy Rika's in his class."

Jun, in all her uniformed glory – eyes shining brightly with unshed laughter as she pictured seaweed flopping on the floor like a fish – began her journey back to her class room.

She pulled the door to the stairwell open and, ruffling her hair, began her trek up the seventy-five stairs awaiting her… mocking her from their stationary position on the ground.

Ducking her head she counted each step as she went, simply… as a means to entertain herself through the trek.

_One…two…three…_

_Seventeen…eighteen…twenty one…_

_Thirty… forty five…forty eight…_

_Forty nine…fifty_ –BAM!

She instinctively let out a light, "Oww…" as her hand came to rest on her head in a kneejerk reaction to the numbing pain and her backside collided with the ground with a painful sounding _'Thud'_.

Her eyes watered slightly as a numb throb sensation ran through her head and tingled down her spine.

A muffled _"Crap"_ sounded from above her and a second later she felt a hand pull her own away from her head then a light pressure taking over as he pushed on the offended area, drawing a hiss of pain from her lips.

"Stop that – it hurts," She muttered, swatting his hand and looking at the person, who was knelling before her. "Seaweed-senpai."

He made a sound of disapproval low in his throat and pressed his now blue tinted red tie back to her head, "I thought we made an agreement that you – stop it, you're going to get blood on your hands – an agreement that you were going to stop calling me that."

Jun scowled and let him return to tending the now throbbing-with-a-lot-of-pain-because-it-didn't-want-to-be-touched wound on her head. She brought her legs into her to sit criss cross apple sauce – ignoring the pain radiating from her bottom – her hands fell on her ankles as she griped them and leant back away from his touch, skillfully following his orders but going against them at the same time.

"I don't need your help. I _need_ to get back to class… they're waiting for me." Jun attempted to stand and brush Kirihara's hand, which was keeping her firmly on the ground, off her shoulder at the same time. It was unexpectedly harder than she thought it'd be. She thought with only one hand to hold her down she'd be able to get up easier than if he had two… but it seemed as if his grip was unyielding. "Let me go, Seewead-senpai."

Other than the slight twitch of his eye Kirihara made no other outwards indication that he even heard the nickname.

Jun continued to struggle and pry and his hand until it finally decided to let her go. She let out a mental cheer which quickly turned into a grimace as she felt a hand slide under her knees and another around her shoulders; she felt her backside leave the ground with little warning. If she was a lesser girl, meaning if she wasn't in gymnastics, then she probably would have shrieked at the change in altitude but because of her athletic nature she simply settled with clinging to him – digging her almost non-existent nails into his shoulders, which drew a short laugh from him ("Is that supposed to hurt?") – He held her in the classic bridal hold… Being the perfect gentleman and helping her to the nurse's office for the wound he found on her head…

_Yagyuu would be proud,_ he smirked. It wasn't like he was only helping her because he feared Yukimura's wrath or anything… no, he also wanted blackmail and he figured carrying her to the nurse is worth something in the blackmail point book.

"- Let me down you big bunch of seaweed! Seaweed like you isn't supposed to carry civilized human being such as myself… Humans like me eat seaweed; we don't get carried across school campus to be eaten on the tennis courts by seaweed! We eat seaweed! Especially after carrying it in our bento's all day…" Jun rambled on and on making Kirihara wish he had ear plugs… this might be punishment worse than whatever Yukimura-Buchou could dish out… No, he decided as the mental image of a smiling Yukimura flashed through his mind, this is two thousandth time better than ever facing Yukimura's wrath head on… He was seriously considering moving to a remote location in the middle of nowhere just so he could reach twenty years old… it still, to this day, surprised him that Niou was still alive after all those pranks he pulled on the non-regular member – _Wait, that was me_.

Yes, that house on a deserted island was sounding more and more appealing. He really did wish to live past twenty after all.

"Let go – put me down!"

"Stop struggling, you brat!"

"Come on, put me down now…" Jun wailed, thrashing in his grip trying to – hopefully – dislodge his arms. Her arm lashed out and caught his unprotected cheek leaving an angry mark flashing red every time the sun glinted upon it.

He, in turn, did the expected on anybody in his position, dropped her. Then whipped his head down to gaze in horror…_ Yagyuu will probably help Yukimura-Buchou kill me now_, he whimpered in his mind.

He knelt down to the – whimpering – girl, whose face was scrunched up in concentration, and took another look at the short gash in her head which ran under her side bangs and almost disappeared within her hair line. Her jade eyes were laced with a trace of tears which she refused to let fall.

"And gravity won once again…" She mumbled, running a hand from her bangs to the back of her head letting out a short gasp as her fingers brushed over her still open wound. _"Oww…"_

Kirihara grimaced at the sight of her exposed cut and, picking up on it, Jun asked, "Wha… - Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"You mean other than a three inch gash and blood?"

"No, I meant pancakes," She deadpanned. "What did you think I meant? Wait – don't answer that." She added when she saw the flicking glint in his eyes. "I mean I always knew seaweed didn't have a brain, but I thought – never mind… it doesn't have a brain but that isn't any excuse for why you don't use yours."

Cheers from one of the classrooms reached their ears and both turned their heads towards the sound. "It seemed class 2-F finally choose something for their class to do on Saturday, good for them." Kirihara said, reaching around to pick Jun up again.

They _should_ be happy, they don't have to carry an ungrateful girl who has nothing better to do other than aim tennis balls at your face, steal things from you, or call you an annoying unwanted nickname – let's not forget that she insults you at ever chance she gets. He thought, his lip unturned in a light scowl that many would have missed if they weren't within six inches of their face… which unfortunately Jun was so she did pick up on it.

Finally, after seeing the only way to get out of his grip is to make him drop her – and she, for one, thought falling and getting dropped on one's ass twice in the span of ten minutes is enough for one day; especially if you were sure you bruised it the first time – decided that she'd let him carry her wherever he was taking her.

She settled down and tried, key word, tried to cross her arms over her chest. He made an uncomfortable sound in his chest and she settled for draping her right arm around his neck to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Her left arm draped over her chest and she wondered why she bothered to make it more comfortable for him, _because my elbow hurt when it dug into his chest, _fluttered through her mind.

"So… where are you taking me?"

"What? You decided to stop scratching me and finally ask?"

Jun looked up and seeing the four long streaks running across his face on top of the red hand print – another one of the many times she caught a part of him with her thrashing. "I thought your captain might think you got attacked by fan girls so I decided to cut your face a break… It hasn't done anything to me – only your mouth and lack of brain has, but I don't have any tape on me at the moment and scientists have yet to find a cure to stupidity, so…"

"I think you _want_ me to drop you," He deadpanned.

She tightened her grip around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, causing him to jerk back, "You're going to get blood on my blazer!"

Jun immediately pulled back, "You're not going to drop me again right?"

"If I find any blood on me I'll do a lot worse than drop you."

* * *

><p>The Rikkai Dai nurse office was deserted, unlike many other High School's which had over the maximum capacity on an hourly basis. The nurse was missing and the white walls gleamed – temporarily blinding Jun causing her to walk into the short wall, which came up to her waist.<p>

Kirihara laughed.

"Shut up Seaweed-senpai."

"I'd be nice to me if I were you. You're in a deserted room; I could easily kill you and say it was in self defense because you turned into a rampaging zombie monkey out for blood and I wanted to save the students of this school from all about destruction… I'd believe me." Kirihara smirked running a bleeding hand through his seaweed like hair to show off his evidence of a bite wound backing up his story.

Jun bit him when he threatened to drop her out the window – he found a small blood stain on his blazer shoulder – and she said she'd bite his hand off if he even thought about it. He didn't heed her warning, hence, the now bleeding bit mark on his left wrist.

"And how long did it take you to come up with that one? The whole ten minute walk here?"

"It would have been shorter if you let me drop you out the –"

"I like my life, thank you very much!" Jun exclaimed in mock – maybe – outrage. "Now where is that nurse? I still need to be getting back to class…"

Kirihara brought his shoulders up in a quick shrug before veering off toward the medical cabinet.

"What are you doing Seaweed-senpai? We aren't supposed to touch anything in here!" She hissed in a whisper as if fearing if she said it any louder someone would hear her.

He glanced back at her before bringing his right hand up in exaggerated slowness toward the medical cabinet. "What does it look like – I'm getting bandages for my hand and maybe if your nice I'll get something for your head while I'm-" He got cut off by someone's clearing of their throat.

"Uh-hum. It's strictly against school policy for students to touch the medical supplies without an administer being present."

Kirihara stiffened in his spot, not thinking to turn around – maybe if he didn't move the nurse wouldn't be able to see him – and Jun whirled around ready to blame everything on her sempai when she quickly snapped her mouth shut before realizing she'd need it and then promptly began apologizing. She said she and Seaweed-senpai would accept any punishment he saw fit.

That, of course, led to a sputtering outraged Kirihara – closely resembling a broken sprinkler at six in the morning – demanding Jun to never volunteer him for anything.

This, in turn, led to the clipboard, which was previously in Nurse Nikaru's hands, being hurled at the back of his head

That induced a sting full of curses because he didn't see it coming and it hurt like a mother giving birth.

And all of this resulted in a meeting with the principle after getting their battle wounds patched up.

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't happen to know why Kirihara-san returned to class today in a daze continuously muttering multiple ways to kill you – each one more gruesome than the last – would you?" Rika questioned her first year friend on their way to the tennis courts for an afterschool lesson. "Or why he was walking with a limp –and why his hand, cheek, and head were bandaged, do you?"<p>

Jun shuttered at the first part remembering her meeting with the principle – they now have clean up duty for a week – then smiled at the memory as to why they got punished in the first place. "It's a long story, are you sure you want to know?"

"We have three minutes until we get to the courts. Enlighten me."

"Well –" Jun shorted her morning down to a could sentences "A zombie apocalypse occurred in the stairwell this morning and he decided to be my prince in stupid armor after the zombie hit me with the club it picked up in the drama room where it killed off the drama club members and terrorized the props. Seaweed-senpai attacked the zombie, but because of his slow reflexes the zombie saw him – mid-leap – and retaliated. I don't know exactly what happened but I think the zombie kicked him – or pushed him down the stairs, I can't remember. I was fighting off my own zombie – but anyway – yes, the zombie totally creamed him. And it bit his hand-" She stopped for a moment for dramatic build up, (buildup which she thought was climbing) then, "- So he's a zombie now. And he's out for blood. I think I'm at the top of his list though… because I'm on high demand on the zombie food catalogue."

Rika took it all in stride, "So you attacked Kirihara-san?" Then she side stepped a running third year who would have barreled over her.

"He hit me with a door first!"

"Then you attacked him?"

"… the Zombie attacked him."

"The zombie named Jun," Rika stated while pulling the door to the locker room open. "Now hurry and change we have a short lesson today, don't you have gymnastics practice in a couple hours?"

Jun muttered, "_It was a zombie…_" and sulked into room in front of Rika and dropped her oversized sports bag onto the bench near the covered window – why the architecture chose to design a window into the girls locker room is beyond her. But hey, boys will be boys. (She assumes it was a boy anyways.)

* * *

><p>Mauri was strolling languidly past – a stick of green apple gum in his mouth – and heard the whole "A zombie ate Seaweed (it clicked in his mind)" conversation. Immediately he ran off to ask Yukimura-Buchou if it was true.<p>

Did their baby really turn into a crazy zombie out for blood? Well, err… that's not much different than his normal antics… he'll just be trying to eat everybody at practice. Yukimura-Buchou will know how to make him better!

Yukimura-Buchou knows everything.

And Renji knows anything else.

Mauri thought it through again and he stopped dead in his tracks, _he'll probably just consider this a training regiment… and Sanada will agree. _

His heart trembled and the rhythmic swish of tennis rackets echoing off the school grounds floated up to his ears – the first years were practicing their swings on the courts ahead of him and the two girls a ways behind him. A light sheen of sweat picked up on his brow; he didn't want to become a zombie.

He likes cake, not people!

He didn't want a repeat of his first year in middle school when Noui told him that Jackal tasted like candy… he didn't taste like candy.

Marui made to turn around and dart the other way but stopped and stared are Noui dashed past him – and based on that untrustworthy (unless it was something disastrous) smirk on his face he knew exactly what his teammate was aiming (and hoping) for…

A zombie rampage through the school originating from the tennis courts.

"Should I try to stop him or just run away now?" Marui mused aloud popping a bubble. He fell into the terrors of a zombie attempting to eat him, and forgetting the terror he would have to face the next day through Yukimura's wrath, made a run for it.

Noui was quick to reveal the "attack" Akaya made on Jun Hara as soon as he it reached his ears through the whispers of his classmates. And Yukimura-Buchou reacted just slightly different from how Marui expected… he already knew.

"Akaya." The Rikkaidai captain smiled a cheerful smile – Kirihara shuddered at the implications that smile implied – "The principle informed me of the incident in the nurse's office today." Kirihara paled. "-and Noui just told me about what happened in the stairwell… do you have anything to say for yourself before we start practice?"

"…I swear I thought I was attacking a rampaging zombie monkey," he tried to gather a semi-passable excuse.

After a moment of silence he amended, "That sounded a lot better in my head."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Mom<em>_ and Dad,_

_Classes are finally starting today. You know how I told you about that fundraiser the student counsel wanted to put together for our school? Well they decided to go along with it. Rika told me that they are going to be taking a representative from each class to put something together for the whole school to enjoy. _

_I hope I get picked! That'd be so fun. I already have this really cool idea that our class can put together and it hardily costs a thing, plus it'd bring in a lot of money for our school. _

– _Ok, I'm back now. _

_Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened today… first off I went and sat in the wrong room, then I didn't get the seat I wanted in the right room, and my idea didn't get picked either – I liked Tanashi-san's idea a lot more. He wanted to do an auction-date thing which sounded really fun and then I liked his idea so much I kind of forgot to tell everyone mine. _

_I know you're going to ask so I may as well just tell you know… My idea was to have a cross dressing beauty pageant, you know where the girls dress and guys and the guys dress as girls, because let's face it… id be hilarious watching them try to walk in heels! xD_

_Now, now, mom; don't be giving dad that look. I haven't forgotten the Christmas three years ago when you made him pretend to be an elf and bought him a girls costume along with matching heels because he embarrassed you at work the week before . And yes, feel free to laugh because I'm cracking up at the memory right now~_

_But anyways, after we chose the auction-date idea I was sent down to reserve a spot for the stage and I ran into my senpai, Seaweed-senpai – you know, the one I hit with a tennis ball on multiple occasions? Yeah, him. – I also got hit with a door, was dropped three times, and was threatened to be dropped from a second floor window, which all of this lead up to me getting a couple detentions this week and possibly part of next. But I've got to say it was worth it!_

_I got to play a match against Seaweed-senpai, but his captain considered it to be training (since I have better aim when I'm trying to hit Seaweed-senpai) for both me and his regular member. Only I got to use a racquet and Seaweed-senpai didn't. His' objective was to not get hit and my objective was to hit him… it was a win-win deal for me and I couldn't wait to get back at him for getting me detentions._

_Tuesday: _

_Yeah, I'll send this to you later. I'm too lazy right now. Well not much happened today, except Heji and Urasi came by today to remind me about the costumes I need to get for the Auction on Saturday and they also commented on how much I suck at tennis on their way out. _

_I found out that Seaweed-senpai isn't the only one I have good aim with when it comes to getting someone in the face._

_Wednesday: _

_I brought the outfits to school today to make sure they fit everybody – they did – and I had Gymnastics practice after school to prepare for the competition I have on Friday… That reminds me I still need to remind Rika about that and ask if she'll be able to come. -.- hmm, I wonder, I wonder._

_I have a run in with Marui-senpai today to… he's one of the tennis regulars… he's actually really nice. IT's too bad he had white cake though. I only like chocolate. _

_He wanted to tell me good job with protecting the school from the rabbit zombie named Seaweed on Monday and I told him it was my job to rid the world of all evil… as long as it didn't include my mom's cooking. Sorry mom._

_Thursday:_

_Today's was just too boring to repeat to you._

_Bye!_

_Love your loving and ever so caring because she decided to give you a weekly run down of her life to you daughter,_

_Jun Hara _

* * *

><p><em>Ok, how was it everybody? Again I'm sorry for the wait and all together bad quality of this chapter... it was put together over a span of three weeks so it was all spaced out. <em>

_I'd love reviews thought xD_


	6. Gymnastics

Sorry for the wait.

I would like to thank all my reviewers for chapter five and everybody who favorited and alerted my story so far.

I would love more reviews on this chapter. Constructive criticism is preferred, I would like to know what I need to improve on so I can try to make my stories more enjoyable for my readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's...However I do wish I owned Prince of Tennis and all the Cannon characters.

**Summary: **Age Makes Skill...Since When? Jun Hara is a first year in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School Division. She is known for gymnastics and inglorious sport hoping, so what exactly happens when she decides to take up Tennis? Two hot headed teenagers...what could go wrong? Oh that's right. Everything. Kirihara x OC (Jun Hara)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 &amp; (Author's note) reviewers:<strong>

I'd like to thank the following people for leaving a review:

SavageTrickster (9/6/11 . chapter 5), Chillybean (9/7/11 . chapter 5), OROgoldenpair1 (9/7/11 . chapter 5), GlowGlowBat (9/7/11 . chapter 5), Everlude (9/15/11 . chapter 5), Zeronumbers96 (1/1/13 . chapter 6), GlowGlowBat (1/2/13 . chapter 6)

In reply to a few people:

OROgoldenpair1: Jun got the injury on her head due to Kirihara opening the stairwell door really fast and hard, and it hitting her head as she was looking down.

Zeronumbers96: Thanks. I'm giving it my best :)

GlowGlowBat: Thanks :)

That's it for the responses this chapter – sorry guy's I'm a little short on time and I've already put this update off for a long time.

* * *

><p>Hey guy's sorry for this chapter being so short, the next one will be dedicated purely to tennis :) So that gives you something to look forward to, and me something to look forward to writing.<p>

I'd love reviews on if I'm keeping Jun in character or not. I'm not quite sure because I haven't worked on this story for over a year so I need to get back in tune with Jun's voice.

The next chapter will have more interaction between Kirihara and Jun as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gymnastics' and Tennis<strong>

* * *

><p>Jun woke up slowly. Her eyes were fuzzy and her back was sore from the week of gymnastic and tennis practice. She slid from the bed, wincing as her feet hid the cold wood of the floor, and mentally cursed herself for forgetting to place her bunny slippers by her bed.<p>

It was finally Friday, the day of her long awaited gymnastic competition. Jun sighed.

Her competition started at noon and she had to be there by eleven to set up and warm up and all that so she had set her alarm for eight so she had plenty of time to get ready and doll herself up for the completion – you know, since her grandmother was going to be there and he grandmother hated when she wasn't "dolled up".

Jun showered. She washed her collarbone length red hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioned it with the set conditioner. She washed her body next, using the watermelon sent because she ran out of the strawberry one. Lastly she washed her face, preparing to put on a thin layer of make-up because that was what her grandmother wanted her to do.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, dried her body, and wrapped her hair up in a towel, it was fifteen minutes till nine. She threw on her yellow robe and moved to the desk in her room to grab her small supply of make-up.

"I can't believe I have to put this stuff on." Jun pouted and slid into the middle splits to stretch before her competition. "I wish I could just ignore grandma's request."

She uncapped her eyeliner, "But if I did that then she'd complain to my mom that I didn't take this sport seriously enough and then I'll have to go move in with her or something crazy like that."

The brown was dark against her pale skin and she was glad she opted out of buying the black her mom wanted her to get. She ran the pencil along the inside bottom waterline of her eye, and carefully applied a thin line to her eyelid.

"I look like an idiot with make-up on." Jun mumbled to herself.

Mascara was next on her list, and after than she had blush and Chap Stick to apply; she applied them all quickly.

With all her makeup applied she moved onto applying lotion to her body, making sure to use an unscented lotion so she didn't mix a scented one with the scent of her body wash. After that she slid into her red and white competition leotard.

The sleeves ended at her wrists, both mostly white with red cuffs at the wrists. The top part of the leotard was white, and the bottom part was red. Her warm up pants were red, with a white stripe down the outside of each leg, and the jacket was white with her name printed neatly in red on the back, 'Jun Hara'.

She saved her hair for last, not quite sure what she wanted to do with it since she cut it since her last competition a month ago.

The doorbell saved her from pondering it any longer.

She yelled out a, "I'm coming!" and dashed down the stairs, unsuccessfully stopping herself from face planting into the door like always. She pulled the door open, rubbing her nose.

Rika just shook her head and sighed. "Third step Hara, third step."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting." Jun laughed, "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to make it to my competition today."

"I'm not, so I decided to stop by beforehand and give you a hand getting ready. I know how boring you find it."

Rika pushed Jun aside and stepped in, slipping her shoes off by the door. "Come on, we need to do your hair before it dries."

Jun smiled. She was glad she had a friend like Rika. "Ok, come on."

Jun pulled her up the stairs, talking non-stop about the different hair styles she thought of ranging from two small buns, to a simple pony tail.

Rika didn't say a word, just let Jun talk and drag her. It was easier than trying to get a word in on her energetic friends rampaging tirade of ideas. She only intervened when the clock hit nine thirty and Jun's hair was still hanging limp on her head.

"I'll do your hair for you Hara, you only have thirty minutes till you have to get to the gym, and doesn't it take about forty?"

Jun, for once, shut up instantly and let Rika just work on her hair.

Rika, use to working with short hair, quickly pulled Jun's hair into a simple tight ponytail and slicked back all the fly-aways with gel. "There, I'm done."

Jun gave her hair a quick once over, nodded, and grabbed her pre-packed bag. "Kay, thanks Rika. I got to run now, you're free to stay here if you want, just be sure to lock the door on your way out. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Rika took a seat on Jun's unmade bed. "I'll meet up with you after you're competition, at the school courts. Yukimura-senpai asked us to come to practice with the regular's today."

Jun paused at the top step, "Really, how come?" She looked over her shoulder for an answer.

"He thinks that if you watch the regular's practice and observe their techniques you might get the hang of tennis a little faster." Rika explained. "I told him you're main method of learning, so he thinks' it would be a good idea."

Jun nodded, "Ok, I'll probably be there around three. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She continued on her trek out the door, but paused in horror just as she stepped one foot out of her house. "Wait, is Seaweed-senpai going to be there?!"

Rika's laughter was her only reply.

* * *

><p>Her competition was a blur, her first event was Vault. She got a score of 9.59. Her second event was Beam, she scored a 9.68. Her third event was Floor, her score was a 9.69. Then as her last event she did Bars and got a score of 9.76. She got first place in every event and scored first place all around with a score of 38.72.<p>

Her grandmother was disappointed in her, as always. She claimed that because she didn't get a perfect score of 40 all around that she wasn't trying hard enough at practice. Jun ignored her, as always.

* * *

><p>By the time she finally managed to slip away from her grandmother it was three twenty, and by the time she reached the school it was three forty.<p>

"I'm late!"

She ran through the school grounds, dodging people left and right, to the tennis courts.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I wasn't able to slip away from my grandma after my competition, but I rushed her as soon as I was able to." Jun panted, her chest heaving. She was still in her gymnastic competition leotard and warm-up's since she didn't have enough time to change before hand.

The tennis regulars just stared at her for a minute before nodding and going back to their practice.

Rika and Yukimura made their way over to the red haired gymnast.

"Sorry again," Jun said, this time directing it to Yukimura. "I really did come as fast as I could though."

He smiled and nodded, signaling that it was fine. "How'd you do in your competition?"

"I got first, nothing to worry about."

"Good job." Rika said. "Now you need to warm up, so go change and run thirty laps around the courts."

Jun saluted and ran off to the locker rooms.


End file.
